Be it industry level photography, or personal/professional level photography, image processing has become a necessity. Image processing is done so as to manipulate an image to change one or more characteristics of the image as per requirements, wherein the image processing can be done to enhance or diminish quality of the image by varying the one or more characteristics.
Image enhancement is required when quality of the image is to be improved to a desired level. Resolution of an image is a parameter that has direct impact on the quality of image. A low resolution image is of low quality and a high resolution image is of high quality. Low resolution images lack clarity thus making them not suitable for many applications.
The inventors here have recognized several technical problems with such conventional systems, as explained below. Super resolution techniques allow processing of low resolution images to generate high resolution images. The existing image processing systems are static in nature in terms of selection of enhancement factor for image processing, and the static enhancement factor may not be suitable for all low resolution images, depending on their characteristics. This makes an image processing system not suitable for processing certain images.